


Just a tease

by cassiegz111



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is just a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a tease

Taking a lock of my hair I twirled it with my finger as I kept a seductive look on Daryl. Daryl Dixon the one man who's ever made me tingle all over with just one look of his was getting ready to go on a run. "Man that girl totally wants you." I could hear Carl laugh as he told that to Daryl. Daryl looked up at me our eyes met briefly and he turned his attention to Carl. "Do you even know what you're saying?" Daryl looked at Carl waiting for his response. Carl's face turned bright red. "Yea I didn't think so." I held back the need to laugh. Guess Carl never got the sex talk...

Making my way towards them and leaned on the back of the motorcycle. "Can I come with?" He sighed and looked at me. "Why?" He asked me. "Why not? Two is better than one." Daryl thought about it for second and nodded. "Just don't hold me back." Settling on the bike he motioned for me to get on behind him. Doing so I made sure to Press closer to him. He paused for a second looking over at me. Ignoring me he started the vehicle and we were off. There weren't many walkers on the road It was weird but it was nice not seeing a bunch of walking corpses. Daryl hit a hole on the road causing me to jump closer to him. My breast pushed against his back. I could feel him tense and increase the speed a little. My nipples grew hard under me. Unconsciously my hands went up Daryl's shirt. His skin was so warm under my touch. It feels so nice... My hands made there way down to his groin. I cupped his bulge. I leaped forward just as Daryl stopped the bike.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" He asked loudly. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "What exactly do you want?" Angry he ran his fingers through his hair. Smiling I walked over to him. "Well isn't it obvious?" Pressing myself against him completely I kissed his neck, and nibbled on his flesh a little. Daryl was shaking and I smiled as I let his skin go. He was trying so hard to control himself, but I knew he was getting ready to crack. Lifting his shirt I kissed his chest and went down his stomach. Kissing, licking sucking and biting. Daryl let out a few not so nice words just as I made it to his cock. Massaging the hard bulge in his pants I looked up at him waiting to see if he would stop me. Daryl said nothing he just stared at me waiting for me to continue. Unzipping his pants I pulled his cock out.

He sighed when I realized his member from its captive. Licking my lips I sucked the head into my mouth. He hissed. "Fucking shit." My Pussy was drenched. Just sucking him already has me dripping. Daryl's trembling as he holds back. Popping him out of my mouth I told him. "Don't hold back." growling he took me behind the neck and shove me down on his dick again forcing his cock as deep as possible down my throat. A few seconds later he spilled his warm juice down my throat. A swallowed his load as fast as possible. He pulled out and a little of his cum spilled down my chin. Before I could react Daryl picked me up and sat me down on his cock. "Holy shit..." I moaned burying my face in his neck. "You're so wet for me." He whispered seductively in my ear. "Yes I'm so wet for you. Please fuck me.... Break me."

"Gladly." Daryl thrust inside me hard and fast his strokes were so deep it drove me crazy. I was beginning to loose control of my moans. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and good you're going to be begging me to fuck you over and over again." I shivered and nodded. By the way he's making me feel now he can fuck me any day. "FUCK!" I shouted as I came. Daryl continued pushing himself deep inside me. In a second he pulled out of me. He came on my face. I sighed with a goofy smile on my face. "Now let's go finish what we came out here for." I nodded and got on the bike behind Daryl. Who would've thought we would fuck here on the road. I'm surprised we didn't attract any walkers. But there was something else on my mind.


End file.
